Tsuki no Tabi
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: What do you do when you've lost everything, and no one's there for you? Living my life in eternal darkness, I finally found you...Lament of Innocence story arc,yaoi,possible mpreg...maybe. Tsuki no Tabi means Voyage to the Moon World.
1. Lament of Sorrow

Yamia:konichiwa and hajimemashite minna-sans! welcome to my first all new Castlevania: Lament of Innocence ficcy!

Brago:why can't you please stop writing fanfics so i can go back to fighting for the title of king of the mamodo world?

Yamia:i won't stop writing because i have a farm of plot bunnies behind the house and they keep biting me!

Brago:please let this end...

Yamia:no! now say the disclaimer!

Brago:sigh this Yamia does not own Castlevania:Lament of Innocence, the titles of the chapters, Zatch Bell, or me for that matter (hey!). she only owns this fic. happy now?

Yamia:i won't be happy until i go to Yaoicon, but i'll try. please enjoy the fic everyone and don't forget to review!(side note! i don't think you'll understand this unless you've played Lament of Innocence! so go play it and then come back and read this!)

-

Tsuki no TabiVoyage to the Moon  
chapter 1: Lament of Sorrow

-

He sat in front of the skull doorway, on the cold, wet hard stone steps, listening to the lament of the occupant in the next room. Leon Belmont's eyes never left the waterfalls as he bore witness to the pitiful cries of the vampire inside. His heart felt like it was being torn into a million pieces during the vampire's suffering.  
-

"How many years has it been since I've last seen the light of day? Trapped here in this accursed waterfall palace. How I wish to destroy it!"

The silver-haired Methuselah started chewing on his thumb and started pacing back and forth. He stopped when he felt a warm liquid seeping into his mouth. He pulled out his thumb when he realized he had accidentally bit himself. He growled and threw himself on the steps in front of the skull doorway. He felt a presence on the other side of the doorway and smirked. A new plaything for Walter.

"So how long have you been sitting there? Contemplating your death?" the Methuselah asked sarcastically. He felt the person jump a little. Foolish human.

"Sorry. I was going to come in and challenge you until I heard your lamenting. My name is Leon Belmont. Can I ask what is yours?" Leon asked politely.

"Joachim Armster. And if you weren't here earlier, I am a human turned Methuselah."

"You were human? How did you become a Methuselah?"

"Simple. One bit me. And I became a Methuselah." Joachim started laughing as he felt the human get angry.

"That's not what I meant!" Leon yelled. "I meant...what happened? What happened to make you become a vampire?"

Joachim frowned. He didn't like telling his life story. Especially to a stranger who happened to be his enemy. But for some strange reason, he felt the need to tell it to this mysterious terrian on the other side of the door. He couldn't explain it.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but listen well. For I will only tell this to you only once." Joachim warned.

"Of course!" Came Leon's reply.

"It all happened two centuries ago. I was the son of very rich parents. Which barely paid me any attention might I add. They always gave me what I wanted, but they didn't stayed long enough to converse with me. So, in complete and utter boredom, I started traveling to the forest behind our mansion. Then one day, I ran into him."

"Him?" Leon repeated.

"Walter Bernhard, the Methusala you're after. When I first saw him, I thought he was dead. Clothed in blood red, lying against a tree, anyone would think him dead. But when I got closer to him, he looked up at me, and gave me the most gentlest smile anyone had ever given me. We started talking about random things. Mostly about my life. Everyday I would walk to that same spot, and he would be there, ready and willing to hear about what I had to say. But as I got older, I started going less and less. Then one day, I told Walter that I wouldn't be able to see him anymore, for I was going to France to meet my potential fiancee. He felt the regret and sadness in my voice. So he gave me an ultimatum, serve under him in eternal happiness. Of course, I agreed quickly. He was my only friend in the world, I didn't want to leave him."

"What he did afterwards shocked me, he grabbed me, pulled me close to his body, and sank his vile fangs into my neck. From there, I remember screaming out in agony and passing out. When I woke up, I found myself in Walter's bed. Everything in his room was blood red, so that's how I knew. For two whole centuries, I've played along in that bastard's game. Toying with the terrians who came here seeking vengeance against Walter for something or other. It was during those two centuries that I rebelled against him. I was tired of playing his game. But instead, I was beaten and locked in this damn Dark Palace of Waterfalls. I can never go beyond this accursed place. While the other demon hellspawn roam free, Im left here to rot."

"I-Im sorry. I didn't know that was the fate dealt to you." Leon felt so sorry for Joachim. How could he destroy the Methuselah now, now that he had entrusted to him his life story?

"Don't be. It's bad enough being locked down here, but I don't need a terrian to feel sorry for me." Joachim replied.

The Methuselah fell back a little when the skull doorway opened. The petite form of Leon Belmont stood in the middle of the doorway, whip at his side and green eyes full of sorrow. Joachim quickly got up and flew away from the intruding human. He summoned his swords and they started circling around him, ready to strike at their master's command.

"Im not here to fight." Leon said. He took his whip off its holster on his belt and put it on the floor."Im just here to talk, I want to get to know you a little better."

"Hmph. Nonsense. Go!" Joachim sent one of his swords after Leon. Leon quickly sidestepped the attack and tried to get closer to him.

"Please stop! I only want to talk to you!"

"No! Don't you dare come any closer!" Joachim's eyes took on a slightly crazed look. He started sending more and more of his swords after Leon. Leon tried dodging them but got hit several times. When the Methuselah finally stopped his attack, Leon was on one knee, battered, bruised and bloody. Joachim was confused, what kept this terrian going?

"You! Leon was it? Why do you keep dodging my attacks instead of facing me? Pick up your weapon now!" Joachim screamed.

"No, I refuse to attack you. Its like I said, I just want to talk to you, to get to know you more." Leon repeated. He dug around in his pockets for a high-potion and when he found it, downed it quickly and got back up. He broke out in a run to reach Joachim. Said Methuselah's eyes widened and sent all of his swords after Leon, all at once. Leon ran faster and jumped clear over the swords.

"Wha-! Grr...you insufferable terrian!" Joachim yelled. He commanded his swords to about face and come after Leon.

Leon ran even faster. He reached Joachim and pinned him against the wall behind him. Leon smiled at his victory, but it was short lived. Joachim's swords reached them and plunged themselves into the wall. One of them went straight into the terrian. Joachim smirked as Leon's body slumped against his.

"Foolish human." Joachim called away his swords and felt Leon's corpse slide to the floor. His eyes widened when he saw Leon's shadow fall to the floor and disappear, and the real Leon staring into his golden eyes.

"A Sacrificial Doll? You're a very tricky terrian."

"Why won't you let me converse with you? Like I said, I just want to get to know you better, I don't want to fight with you."

Joachim glared slightly at Leon. He felt...something different with this terrian then with the other ones he had fought over two centuries ago.

'Like a moth to a flame.' Joachim thought.

"What-what could you want to possibly talk about with a Methuselah?" Joachim asked.

"Anything...everything. For some reason, I feel this need to be with you. Like, I could never leave your side. Even though Im looking for my fiancee." Leon explained.

"Your fiancee? Oh yes, Lady Sara Trantoul."

"You know her then?! Have you seen her?!" Leon asked despretly.

"I've seen her only once. And that's when she was being taken to the Succubus to have her likeness copied."

"Yes, the Succubus. I destroyed her some time ago."

"Ah, no wonder she hasn't been down here to harass me." Joachim laughed. He sat down on the floor and rested against the wall and motioned for Leon to do the same. Leon smiled and happily took his offer.

"Im glad to see your finally warming up to me." Leon said happily.

"Oh please. Im only being tolerant of you for awhile. And if you are searching for Lady Trantoul, you won't be here long." when Joachim said that, he felt the sadness in voice. He didn't know what it meant though, so he brushed it aside.

"But, don't you feel it too? It's like we're supposed to be together or something." Leon looked up to the ceiling and saw a beautiful glowing orb in the corner. He figured it was something to entertain the Methuselah while he was down here.

"What I feel is hunger. It's been two fortnights since I've eaten anything or drank someone's blood." Joachim complained.

"Drank someone's blood? Does that mean another human has been down here?" Leon asked.

"No, Im forced to drink animal blood everyday to sustain myself. But I haven't been doing that lately." Joachim explained.

"Why? Even I have been eating whenever I can."

"I don't know. But I do know it's time for you to leave." Joachim demanded.

"Im sorry. Did I say something to offend you?" Leon apologized.

"No, but I feel someone powerful coming. I don't want you here when whoever it is comes." Joachim raised his arm, and created a transportation circle.

"I assume you already know how to use that transportation circle?" Joachim asked.

"Uh, yes. But who is-"

"No time." Joachim interrupted. He got up and dragged Leon up with him. He then dragged Leon with him to the circle and stood in front of it.

"You have to go now. Go to Rinaldo Gandolfi's house and get some rest. Do not come back to The Dark Palace of Waterfalls unless you see my circle glowing blue got it?" Joachim explained hastily.

"Yes. I'll commit it to memory. But how do you know about Rinaldo?" Leon asked.

"I've been here for two centuries, I know everything. Now go!" Joachim pushed Leon into the circle and watched him fade away. He sighed and turned around. Once he did, a black void opened up in the room and a grim reaper like creature came floating out.

"Death. How nice of you to drop in."  
-

Yamia:tis the end of the of me fanfic and now its time to explain the meaning behind my titles for my fanfic!

Brago:and why would you do that?

Yamia:because i can, thats why silly! so as you can see, the title of this fanfic is Tsuki no Tabi which means Voyage to the Moon. i got it from the new Rurouni Kenshin novel Voyage to the Moon World. i thought the title fit this fanfic because of what will happen in future chapters. and every chapter except chapter one has song titles from Japanese songs that i listen to. but just because the titles are in Japanese, doesn't mean there will be any Japanese in the chapters. Lament of Innocence takes during the Crusades. so no nihongo ne?

Bargo:are you done yet?

Yamia:yes i am now! please review everyone and i'll have the next chappie up soon! ja for now!


	2. Hoshizora

Yamia:Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of Tsuki no Tabi:3

Brago:Why are you still continuing this? I thought you deserted this story...

Yamia:You thought wrong Brago-kun. I just couldn't find my book which held within its depths chapter 2. But, I just found it:3 But...now I just can't find chapter 3...and I worked so hard on that one too...T T

Brago:Good, now give up this story and lets move on with our lives.

Yamia:Yeah right. I WILL FIND CHAPTER 3!!!!!! In the mean time, why don't you do the disclaimer Brago?

Brago:(glares at Yamia) This Yamia does not own Castlevania:Lament of Innocence, the title of this chapter(it belongs to L'ArcenCiel) Zatch Bell, or me for that matter(yes i do!). Would you please stop saying that?

Yamia:But its true. :3

Brago:Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England's sister.

Yamia:You are? o.o

Brago:-.-

Yamia:(lol) Anyway, side note! If you haven't played Castlevania:Lament of Innocence for the PS2 yet, go do it now! You won't really get this story if you don't anyway. :3

-------------

Tsuki no Tabi(Voyage to the Moon World)

Chapter 2:Hoshizora(Stars)

-------------

Leon fell flat on his face when Joachim's transportation circle dropped him into the room with the five glowing platforms which lead to different parts of the castle. He quickly got up and ran back to Joachim's platform. He closed his eyes, waiting for that rushing feeling he got whenever he entered into one of the platforms. But nothing came. He opened one eye, and saw he was still in the same spot.

'_Do not come back to the Dark Palace of Waterfalls unless you see my platform glowing blue got it?!_'

What Joachim had said to him just before he left suddenly came to Leon. He sighed and stepped off the platform. He decided to sit in front of Joachim's platform and nibble on the food that Rinaldo had made him. Leon searched around for it and noticed he was running low on high potions.

"Well, I have enough gold...and it will kill time too." Leon decided and pulled a Magical Ticket from his pocket. He got up and thrust his arm into the air. An image of Rinaldo's cottage came into his mind and a soft white light appeared around him. He disappeared in a flash of white and purple light.

-

Leon opened his eyes. He was in front of Rinaldo's cottage. He knocked first, being a gentleman, then entered. He found the old man taking inventory of his supplies(since the ex-knight was constantly coming back to restock on potions and things). Leon cleared his throat. Rinaldo looked around and saw Leon standing in the entryway. He smiled.

"Welcome back Leon. May I help you?" Rinaldo asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could please give me a refill of high potions and a new Sacrificial Doll."

"  
Certainly. That will be three thousand gold."

Leon leaned on the counter as Rinaldo went about gathering his order. He dug around in his coat and found the food Rinaldo had made for him. An egg roll, a dish from the Far East that had been imported to Europe. He unwrapped it, took a bite and found it delicious.

"So Leon, how far have you gotten within the castle?" the old man asked, taking out a blue bottle from a box.

The ex-knight looked up from his tasty snack and gulped down the rest of the contents in his mouth.

"Uh...w-well, I've made it to the Dark Palace of Waterfalls." Leon answered.

"Ah, the Palace of Waterfalls. A beautiful place, but not many who've been there before have survived that place."

"Why not? The monsters there are not that hard to destroy." Leon stated.

"Yes, but there is an ice demon down there who is very hard to beat. She's beautiful, but very deadly."

"An ice demon...how come I have never heard of her?"

"She is one of several hidden elemental demons in different parts of the castle. The ice demon is in the Palace of Waterfalls, the others I do not know of."

Leon thought a little about what Rinaldo had told him. He would have to be more careful in the future around the castle, now that he knew about the hidden demons. He thought about asking Joachim later about the ice demon.

"Here you go. More high potions." Rinaldo broke Leon's train of thought and handed him the extra high potions.

"Thank you Rinaldo. I shall take my leave, but rest assured I will return unscathed and unharmed."

"I wish you luck on your journey my friend. Oh yes, one more thing Leon." Rinaldo called out.

Leon turned around and faced the old man. He gave him a slightly exasperated look, wanting to return quickly to the castle and see if it was safe to enter the Palace. He was anxious to see Joachim again. Rinaldo chuckled at the look on Leon's face.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"Beware of a handsome silver-haired vampire in the Dark Palace of Waterfalls. He likes to trick people, play with their emotions, and drink all of the blood out his victim." Rinaldo explained.

"Uh...thanks. I shall commit it to memory."

"Be sure you-"

"LEON!"

"Wha-?! What was that?!" Rinaldo looked at his door, expecting something to jump through it.

"That...that sounded like Sara..." Leon wrenched open the door and ran outside.

"Leon! Damn it..." Rinaldo came from behind his counter and ran outside as well.

-

"Sara! Sara its really you!"

"Leon!"

"Leon! Stay away from her!"

Leon stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Rinaldo.

"Rinaldo?! What are you talking about?!"

"Just as I thought..."

"What do you mean 'just as you thought.' ?"

"Just look." Rinaldo pointed towards the area where Sara was.

Leon looked towards the area where Rinaldo had pointed. There was Sara, leaning against a transparent barrier. She was looking around confusedly, wondering what was going on. Leon ran up to the barrier but couldn't get through. He placed his hands where Sara's where and looked into her eyes. Sadness, pain, suffering, longing...that is what he saw, through the window to her soul. His own soul? He couldn't say. He was feeling to many emotions to even think straight. Leon turned to Rinaldo, looking for answers.

"Rinaldo, why won't this...this barrier let Sara through? Why won't it let me out?!"

"Because...she is a child of the night now." Rinaldo looked to the ground. He couldn't look Leon in the eyes after he told him that heart-shattering news. He also couldn't imagine what it would be like when he told the ex-knight even more.

"What...what do you mean? A vampire? Surely you jest Rinaldo..." Leon let a small, forced smile creep its way onto his face.

"No, he does not Leon."

"S-Sara. What...How? How did it happen?!"

"Walter Bernhard. He is the one. He bit me, and let me go. So I came here, hoping to find you here, and..." Sara trailed off. Her hands slowly slid down the barrier.

"And what? What is it Sara?" Leon demanded. He pressed against the barrier again but it still wouldn't let him though.

"Please...you must...kill me..." Sara muttered.

"W-what?" Leon started at his fiancee. Did she just ask...

"Please, Leon, my love, kill me...before I become a monster..." Sara slid to the ground, sobs racking through her tiny body.

"Sara..." Leon got down on his knees, and started whispering soothing words to his love. His ears pricked up silently when he heard crunching pavement. He looked around and saw Rinaldo heading back towards his cottage.

"Rinaldo? Where are you going? Surely we can't just-"

"I'm preparing." Rinaldo interrupted. He stopped and turned back around toward Leon.

"Preparing? For what?"

"...to kill a vampire." Rinaldo muttered. He turned back around and continued to walk towards his cottage.

"What...did you just say?"

"We have to kill her. Its your duty as a gentleman and her fiancee to respect her wishes and carry them out."

"I can't do that! I love her to much to just...kill her on the spot! There has to be some way we can stop her transformation!" Leon yelled.

"There is no spell that exists that can save Lady Trantoul. I'm sorry Leon."

"Sorry? Sorry?! Sorry won't help Sara, Rinaldo! There _has_ to be-"

"Leon! Would you rather her become a vampire and have someone else kill her?! Or will you strengthen your resolve and end her pain and suffering before it begins?!"

"I..." Leon closed his mouth. He couldn't think of a response for what Rinaldo had just told him. He was right. He fell to his knees, his strength leaving him. He buried his hands in his silken blonde hair and started to silently cry.

"I'll be waiting in the back..." Leon didn't answer the old man. Rinaldo gave him a pitied look and stepped inside his cottage.

-

"I'm sorry."

Rinaldo looked behind him. Fresh tears were forming in Sara's eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She had been moved to the back when Rinaldo had let down the barrier around his house. Leon had stayed within the cottage, somewhat mentally preparing himself for his arduous task.

"There is nothing to be sorry for my Lady. You did not choose this fate, it was forced upon you." Rinaldo said.

"I know but...I can't help feeling this is my fault in someway. If only I were stronger...more careful...then we wouldn't be in this mess." Sara started plucking at a loose string on her dress.

"I could say the same thing, but it wouldn't change what has already happened."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"My daughter. Walter took her and turned her into a vampire while I had left to tend to the crops. She killed my wife and son. And I killed her. If I had only stayed, at least some of my family would still be alive."

"But, you couldn't help it. You had to go out to help provide for your family."

"Exactly. It is the same for you Lady Trantoul . You couldn't help it that Walter had kidnapped you. The only one that should be blamed is him."

"I know. But-" Sara stopped talking. The air around her suddenly felt cold. She placed her fingers on her cheek and pulled them away as if she was burned. Her fingers felt like ice.

"What's wrong?" Rinaldo asked when Sara stopped speaking.

"Its...suddenly gotten so cold. My fingers feel as though they are frozen to the bone." Sara replied.

"...its your transformation...its beginning again..."

Sara looked up at the old man. " 'Again?' What do you mean? This is the first time its happening."

"When the barrier around my cottage wouldn't let you in, the transformation had already begun. It has just taken a physical form now." Rinaldo explained.

"But, why wouldn't it let Leon through? Surely he's not-"

"No," Rinaldo interrupted. "He has not been bitten by vampire. Besides, if he had been bitten, he wouldn't have been able to get through the barrier to the other side in the first place."

"That is true...I'm sorry." Sara apologized.

"No apology is needed. These are trying times, it is common to jump to conclusions." Rinaldo turned around and started to walk back to his cottage.

"Sir Gandolfi, where are you going?" Sara asked. Rinaldo stopped and looked at her.

"Please, call me Rinaldo. I am going to get Leon, to stop what has begun." Rinaldo continued walking back to the cottage. He opened the door and disappeared inside.

Fresh tears flowed down her smooth, pale face once again.

-

They were all gathered in the back. The red moon high up above cast its eerie red glow across the land which it conquered. Shadows quickly spread across the landscape. Sara looked to the ground, expecting to see three shadows. She shuddered slightly when she didn't see hers. She looked back up to the two men facing her. She tried to catch Leon's eye, but he looked away as soon as he saw her smile. She choked back a sob and looked towards Rinaldo, signaling to him that she was ready.

"Leon." Said person jumped slightly when he heard his name. Leon turned a little towards Rinaldo and gave him a questioning look.

"Are you ready?"

"No. But...I have to do this...I don't...I don't want anyone else to take Sara's life." Leon balled his hands into fists and looked back to the ground, as though it had all the answers to his problems.

"Lady Trantoul, are you ready?" Rinaldo repeated.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She responded.

Rinaldo nodded his head and glanced towards the ex-knight. His hands were still closed in tight fists and he was shaking slightly. The old man sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

"Leon...all that is needed now is your resolve."

Leon looked up to Rinaldo, sorrow and fear overtaking his emotions. He saw Rinaldo's strength and resolve in his eyes and nodded, looking towards his beloved, giving her a small smile. Sara happily smiled back at him.

"Leon...I will be with you..." Sara whispered.

Leon smiled again and looked at Rinaldo, strength gathering within him.

"Rinaldo...What must I do?"

The old man smirked. Finally, Leon was ready.

"So...you've finally decided. You must enter into a blood covenant with Sara's soul. Focus your spirit on Sara! All becomes one in infinity...the tainted soul joins his...undesired and cursed soul, his blood accepts your hatred for the power to slay your kind!"

The ground around them started to shake, an alchemy circle forming beneath them as though written by an unseen hand. Leon's green eyes glowed with power.

"Now, use the whip against Sara!" Rinaldo yelled.

"I swear to you! No more will suffer your fate!" Leon unhooked his whip from its holster and uncurled it as he raised it up to strike. He yelled, as he struck her, the whip's tail hitting her side.

"...thank you..."

Sara's body fell to the ground, the alchemy circle vanishing as Leon ran to her. Unseen to Leon, his whip glowed an eerie purple color. Rinaldo picked it up and walked to Leon's side.

"Sara...SARAAAAAAAA!!"

-

Joachim's head perked up. He had been listening to Death rant about something, he wasn't paying attention, when he felt something. It felt like that terran he had recently meet...it felt like...

"Leon..."

"That human? What about him?" Death demanded.

"Hmph...nothing. Just felt like saying his name." Joachim brushed back a strand of his silver hair. How the devil did Death know about Leon?!

'_Duh, Death is all around the castle. He knows all, you little twit._' His subconscious answered back.

Joachim growled slightly. He could've slapped himself for forgetting that bit of information that _everyone _in the castle knew. Even the lowly zombies knew that. He started nibbling on his thumb again at that thought, he hated zombies, he thought of them as the bastard children of the living dead.

"You know," Death started up again. "Nibbling on your finger like that is a very bad habit. You might accidentally bite yourself and turn into a _zombie_." Death joked.

Joachim gasped and shuddered and threw one of his swords at Death. But Death easily dodged it and chuckled.

"Temper temper. No wonder you were locked down here."

"Shut up!" Joachim flew to one of the orbs in the corner and squatted there, drawing circles in the dirt and pouting.

"Come now, you're acting like a child." Death leaned against his scythe, laughing mentally at the sight before him.

"Leave me alone already! Don't you have a puppy to kill or something?!" Joachim turned and yelled.

"I wish I did, but the master has ordered me to stay here for the time being."

Joachim fell over. Why couldn't someone kill him now?

"So, as I was saying--"

"Please kill me now!"

-

Leon sat on the ground, rubbing away the tears and sweat that had fallen down his face. He had just finished burying Sara without any help from Rinaldo. He had felt that this was something that need to be done himself. He looked up when he heard the sound of gravel crunching under heavy footfalls. The old man was walking towards him, his whip in hand and a somber look on his face. He held out the whip and Leon took it, placing it back on its holster.

"That was one of the forbidden secrets described in the book belonging to Mathias' family. Now that whip has become the bane of the children of the night. " Rinaldo explained, sitting next to Leon.

"Yes, I can tell...the power of hatred and destruction that the whip has against vampires..."

"I'm sorry, Leon--"

"It couldn't be helped!...it was no one's fault. It was what Sara wanted." Leon got up and dusted off his coat.

"Are you going already?"

"Yes...I must keep the promise I made to Sara."

"I see...come back anytime. I can be of some help to you."

Leon nodded and went on his way, waving nonchalantly to the old man behind him.

-

"Master is calling me, I shall take my leave now."

"Finally. Tell Walter I called him a bitch would you?" Joachim laughed.

Death glared at the Methuselah and opened a portal behind him, gliding through it. The portal closed before one of Joachim's swords flew through the empty space. Joachim sighed and ran a pale hand through his silver hair. He was getting tired of Walter and Death waltzing in his dungeons whenever they pleased and started ranting about something or other, he never payed them any attention. It was getting really annoying. Why couldn't someone just kill them already? A smirk slowly crept its way onto Joachim's face.

"Leon Belmont."

His smirk unknowingly turned into a smile when he thought of the terran. It brought Joachim a strange joy to able to see him again. Joachim looked at his red transportation circle and turned it blue, just like he promised.

"Leon Belmont. You just gained yourself a new ally." Joachim walked to the stone steps where he had first met Leon, sat there, and waited.

-

"Isn't he ready yet? Its been three hours already..."

Leon was laying on his stomach in front of the platform that led to the Dark Palace of Waterfalls. He had been contemplating what had happened in the past couple of hours. He had found that he was strangely getting over the fact that he had killed Sara, but he wasn't surprised by the fact that he was getting angrier at Walter for causing this whole mess in the first place. But that was also where he confused himself. If Walter hadn't kidnapped Sara...then he would've never met Joachim Armster. A vampire. Scratch that. A Methuselah. A creature...no, a person, who he was supposed to hate. But he couldn't bring himself to hate the silver-haired man. But he was supposed to hate him, for Sara's sake...right? Soon those thoughts began meshing together and Leon felt the beginnings of a migraine start up, so he dropped the subject entirely. He was starting to nod off when he saw the platform in front of him glow blue. Leon sat up and stared at the glowing circle. He snapped out of his trance when he felt a slight breeze blow by him. The ex-knight got up and walked into the circle and disappeared.

-

Joachim was lost in thought when Leon appeared in his dungeons. What he was thinking of, he didn't know. He was just thinking. Maybe it was of his past, or the events that had happened earlier in the day. Joachim just didn't know. Leon noticed this and plucked Joachim's forehead to wake him up.

Honey colored eyes turned red almost instantly. The Methuselah jumped up and grabbed Leon. He was getting ready to bite him when Leon called out his name. Joachim calmed down and his eyes turned back to their original color.

"L-Leon..."Joachim frowned. "Don't do that again! I could've killed you if I didn't recognize you!." He sat back down and angrily crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you would react that way."

Leon put on a sly smile.

"But you were worried about my safety. And you said my name. Your starting to like me aren't you?"

A light blush appeared on Joachim's pale face. He growled and yelled at Leon. He didn't like being embarrassed by anyone, especially by a terran. The Methuselah got on Leon's case about for what seemed an eternity.

"Okay! I get it! I won't do it again! I'll commit it to memory!" Leon called out finally. The Methuselah had been ranting and raving about nothing for a good ten minutes and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hmph. Be sure you do." Joachim huffed. He sat back down and started glaring at one of the glowing orbs in the corner.

Leon started at the fuming Methuselah. A thought had suddenly crossed his mind. How long has it been since Joachim had seen the eternal night? He was so pale. Leon doubted it could have been from lack of sunlight. Methuselahs couldn't stand the sun. What if...

"Umm, Joachim?" Leon asked tentivaly.

"What?" the Methuselah snapped.

"Why don't we go outside of this dungeon? To see the waterfalls or look at the night sky?" the ex-knight suggested.

"Go...outside?"

"Yes!" Leon walked over to the skull doorway and opened it. "Something was telling me you haven't been outside for a while. So, why don't we go together?"

Joachim stared at the scenery outside of his lair. Multiple waterfalls adorned the area around the bridge. He got up and walked up the stairs to where the ex-knight was waiting. He stopped, his eyes still transfixed to the scene outside. Leon grabbed the Methuselah's hand and pulled him up the rest of the stairs and out the door.

"See, it isn't so bad." Leon let go of Joachim's hand. He ran to the middle of the bridge and stared at the waterfalls. Joachim walked over to him, feeling little droplets of cold water hit his face and hands. The Methuselah stopped next to the terran and faced the direction he was facing.

"What are you looking at?" Joachim asked.

"The red moon." Leon pointed across the river to the moon.

The silver-haired man followed Leon's eyes and came in contact with the red moon. His eyes widened slightly and a tingling feeling started in his fingertips. He looked down slightly, noticing his claws elongating a little. Joachim looked back up. He started feeling a tightness in his chest. He ignored it, and continued looking at the moon.

"Its mysterious, is it not? And hauntingly beautiful. I really don't get it." Leon muttered.

"..."

"Joachim?"

"...sorry. I was...spacing out a little." Joachim shook his head. What was wrong with him? He was feeling a strange aura around him.

"Oh. Well, that happens sometimes. It happens to me too."Leon laughed.

"Yeah." Joachim blinked repeatedly, his vision getting blurry. He used his right hand to rub at his and noticed his claws were a couple of inches longer. His warm, honey eyes glowed brighter and dimmed. His pupils gone, he looked like a man possessed.

'That moon is doing something to me.' Was Joachim's last coherent thought before his mind went completely blank. Thoughts of carnal desires started racing through his mind. The Methuselah turned his head slightly and started studying Leon. His heart raced and he felt a strange heat course through his lower regions.

A single thought ran through his mind.

'_A mate..._'

-

Leon smiled, looking at the waterfalls and the blood red moon with Joachim was somehow relaxing. It made him forget everything that troubled him. But it still made him think, it made him wonder, he didn't really feel all that relaxed and happy when he went places with Sara. It made him question his dearly departed love a little bit. But the ex-knight's thoughts started going into dark territory he didn't want to think about at the present time. Leon brushed all of those thoughts aside.

"Joachim, what do you think-" Leon stopped talking when he saw the Methuselah staring at him. Joachim's eyes looked like a dull yellow instead of their normal honey color and his fangs were longer, protruding out of his mouth slightly.

"Joachim, what is wrong? You're acting stranger than usual." Leon laughed nervously.

Joachim moved a step closer to Leon. The terran started blushing and looked down. The Methuselah ran a hand through Leon's soft blond hair and kept his hand on the back of Leon's head. The Methuselah smiled seductively, his fangs gleaming white.

"Umm...J-Joachim...what's wrong with-" Leon was cut off when Joachim slammed his mouth against the terran's. Leon's eyes widened and he started struggling against Joachim. Joachim grabbed hold of Leon's shoulder's, his claws breaking the terran's skin and blood started oozing out of the wounds, leaving dark spots on Leon's shirt. Leon stopped struggling, Joachim's hold on him was tightening the more he struggled. Suddenly, the words 'too soon' started running through his mind like a mantra and started crying. The pain of the Methuselah's claws and his own heartbreak causing the ultimate grief.

That weird feeling in Joachim's lower regions grew with each passing second. It started feeling tight and hot. He had to get rid of that feeling before it made him explode. Joachim's lust filed mind was contemplating wether to take the terran here and now. He was getting ready to undress Leon when he tasted something salty. Joachim quickly opened his eyes and saw Leon was crying.

'_He's...crying? What happened? What...made him cry?_' Coherent thought returned to Joachim and the tightness in his lower regions vanished too.

Joachim broke the kiss with Leon. His eyes returned to their normal honey color and instead took on a frightened look. He let go off Leon and the terran fell to his knees. He was still crying, clutching the wounds on his shoulders and whispering something.

"Leon, what happened here? Who...what happened?" Joachim asked.

The Methuselah's words seemed to break through to Leon. He stopped muttering and looked up.

"Y-you don't remember what happened? You did this Joachim. You looked like you were possessed by something."

"I...remember looking at the moon...and after that nothing. But that's not important right now. We have to treat your injuries." Joachim bent down and picked up Leon. The way Leon slightly flinched at his touch did not go unnoticed by him. He cradled the terran against his chest and started crossing the bridge back to his chambers.

"Leon...are you alright?" Joachim asked tentavily.

"..."

Joachim looked down at the terran quickly when he didn't answer.He found Leon had fallen unconscious from the blood loss, and something else. What that was, Joachim couldn't fathom at this moment. He quickened his pace and entered his dungeons.

'_I never should have gone outside...'_ Joachim thought. He pressed a spot on the concrete wall on the far side of the arena with his elbow and wall separating his sleeping chambers with the arena came down.

'_This...this never would've happened if I never went outside._'

-----

Yamia:Yay! The second chapter of my beautiful Castlevania ficcy! And see, I made it extra long for you guys as an apology for taking so damn long to update.(i blame it on Harry Potter yaoi fics and gasp! '_This...this never would've happened if I never went outside' _a sentence that has a double meaning!)

Brago:Is this over yet?

Yamia:Bish please! It didn't even get to the good part yet!

Brago:Oh dear God kill me now...

Yamia:Brago, God won't kill you...

Brago:Then dear Lucifer kill me now...

Yamia:Sorry, Lucifer is busy. May I help you?

Brago:(dies)

Yamia:(lol) While Brago is dead...I tried extra hard to get this chapter out to you guys before I left for Disney World tomorrow and I did it!(throws a party) If I can't find chapter three before tomorrow, I'll just rewrite it on the plane. So now, I shall ask you all to please review and wait in anticipation for the next chapter! Oh yeah, any and all spelling mistakes are mine cause I don't have a beta reader.(cries) Ja for now!


	3. Eien

Yamia:Minna! Konichiwa! Did you all enjoy chapter 2? I hope you did, cause guess what? I found chapter three the night before I left for Disney World and finished typing chapter 2!(does the happy dance)

Brago:Dammit...now I have to continue sitting through this crap...

Yamia:(lol) Anyway, sorry for the loooong wait you guys. When I got back from Disney World, I went straight to a Harry Potter release party, and once I got the book, I couldn't put it down. Im so sorry!(bows for forgiveness)(i finished it in two days!) And then I just got lazy and read fanfics(HP and Jak and Daxter!) instead of writing them...

Brago:I trust you're done with the Harry Potter series as a whole then?

Yamia:Hell no! I can't believe**(censored for spoilers)**! It calls for more Severus/Harry fanfiction!

Brago:(laughs)

Yamia:Say the disclaimer dammit!

Brago:(chuckles) This Yamia does not own Castlevania:Lament of Innocence, the chapter title(belongs once again to L'ArcenCiel!), Zatch Bell or me(yes i do!)...or Severus Snape...

Yamia:(gasps and dies)

Brago:(pushes Yamia off her chair) Now that I have complete ownership of this story, don't read this if you haven't played the blasted Lament of Innocence game, you insufferable humans...oh yes, for some odd reason, Yamia here decided to randomly put in Leon's thoughts in the chapter without a thought quotation. Just read on, you'll know it when you see it...

----

Tsuki no Tabi(_Voyage to the Moon_)

Chapter 3:Eien(_Eternity_)

----

White, puffy clouds floated lazily by in the bright blue sky. The crisp, green grass tickled his delicate, porcelain-like face. His nose twitched and he woke up from his slumber. Light green eyes fluttered open and saw the sun filtering through the trees he was under. Random splotches of sunlight littered the ground he was laying on and hit him as well, leaving him feeling warm on random parts of his body. How long had he been lying here?

Leon Belmont sat up and stretched and heard his armor hit against the tree behind him. He looked down and saw he still had on his clothes from when he went to Walter Bernhard's castle. His eyes faced forward and saw the old castle off in the distance. No eternal night sky. No blood red moon. Was Walter...

"Did I defeat Walter?" Leon muttered. He got up and looked around. If he defeated Walter, then surely that must have meant that everyone was free.

"Sara! Rinaldo! Joachim!" he called out.

Only his echo answered back.

"Sara! Sara! Where are you?!" he called out again, worrying about his fiancee more then his friends.

'_Leon..._'

"Huh? Sara?!"

'_Leon...please kill me...'_

"Sara! Where are you?! What's going on?!"

'_Walter is the wielder of the Crimson Stone.'_

"Joachim?! What's going on?!"

'_I can't believe...a terran beat me...'_

_'It's the only way to win Leon, my beloved.'_

_'Join me Leon...in eternal life.'_

Leon fell to his knees, the voices echoing in his mind growing louder each passing second. His eyes took on a crazed look and his hands where clutching his head tightly.

'_Leon...'_

"Again you torment me!" Leon yelled out.

_'Please...'_

"Why?!"

_"Wake up!'_

Green eyes shot open when the disembodied voice yelled in his ears. The bright blue sky he had seen was replaced by blue silk drapes hanging over a bed. Leon sat up quickly and looked around. He was in a room filled with blue furniture, but it still had an ominous dark side to it. Leon then saw Joachim sitting next to him, clutching his stomach tightly, blood seeping out of his wound.

"Joachim! What's wrong?! What happened?!"

"Heh, those were the exact same questions I asked you. But, it doesn't matter. What about you? Are you alright?" Joachim asked, holding his stomach even tighter.

"Im fine! But what about you? What happened?" Leon asked again.

"It's your whip. It was against my stomach the whole time I was carrying you. And now I guess the wound it gave me is starting to bleed...because I was trying to wake you up. Joachim explained, gripping his stomach again.

"I-Im so sorry! Do you...should I help? Or will it heal by itself?" Leon asked. He had heard that wounds inflicted upon vampires heal quickly, but he wasn't sure about this one.

"No, I doubt this will heal anytime soon. Go into that cabinet over there. There are bandages in there. You have to help me dress this wound. I cannot do it alone." The Methuselah groaned when he finished speaking, the pain from his wounds worsening.

"Y-yes." Leon got off the elegant bed and went over to the cabinet Joachim had pointed to. He found the bandages and hurried back over to the Methuselah. Joachim had his eyes closed, lost in his thoughts when Leon had gotten back to him. The terran blushed slightly, thinking Joachim looked cute when he was thinking. He shook his head mentally and placed his hand on Joachim's shoulder.

'_I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts right now...especially since I just lost Sara...'_

"Joachim, I need to take off your armor and shirt...so I can treat your injury..." Leon blushed again at the thought that had ran through his mind.

"Fine," Joachim answered softly, opening his eyes. "I need you to help me though. I can't really move on my own that much."

The terran nodded. He placed the bandages on the bed. He started unhooking Joachim's armor and shuddered slightly when he saw the amount of blood that had spilled out from the injury. Leon helped Joachim out of his shirt, which became a little difficult, since Joachim couldn't stretch so high without pain shooting through his body.

"Aahh! Watch it!" Joachim yelled out when Leon tried to tug his shirt off.

"I-Im sorry!"

-

Leon sighed, finished with cleaning and dressing the Methuselah's wound. He draped his arms down Joachim's shoulders and placed his head in a small nook on the man's neck, mentally and physically exhausted.

"Joachim...Im sorry his happened to you..."

"There is no need for you to apologize to me. I should be the one apologizing to you. If I hadn't gone outside...I wouldn't have..."

"No! Don't say that! It...was the best thing ever that you went outside with me. I enjoyed it. Even when you..." Leon blushed.

"When I kissed you?" Joachim finished.

"Huh? When did you-...how did you know that? I thought you said you didn't remember what happened." Leon asked.

"For some reason, I remember that kiss. Everything else is just a blur." Joachim's golden eyes looked up and met with Leon's golden hair. The terran had suddenly hugged him, but his angelic face was still hidden in between his shoulder.

"Leon, Im sorry. I know you are engaged and what I have done to you is unforgivable. But...I want you to be able to forgive me...and keep this...this relationship we have between us already." Joachim lamented.

Leon stiffened, Joachim's words echoing through his mind. Engaged? Not any longer. Your crazy bastard of a boss made me kill her. Keep up our friendship? Of course. I wouldn't want to end it even if the world was ending and the only way to save it was to end my friendship with you. I know we have only just met, and this relationship is still new, but I feel...

"My friend, I have already forgiven you. Something inside of me compels me to forgive you. Its like...if I leave you, I couldn't live with myself. Its is already trying now that Sara is gone..." Leon confessed.

...I feel...something for you...

Joachim didn't respond to Leon's words. He didn't know how to. Hearing those words, even the part about Sara's death which made him feel weird, comforted him, in some odd way. It reminded him of his past. It reminded him...of...

"Ugh...no..." Joachim grabbed his head, it was hurting more than his wound.

"Joachim? What's wrong?!" Leon let go of the Methuselah and turned to face him.

"No...Walter, I'll-nngh..."

"Walter? Joachim...l-let's get you to bed alright? You've had a tiring day." Leon suggested.

"Y-yes..." Joachim kept his hand to his head, even though his headache was fading.

Leon started to help Joachim up when he remembered he still had his Vampire Whip still on him. He gingerly let go of the Methuselah's arm and grabbed the hilt of the whip. Joachim glanced at Leon when he had let go of him. He saw the terran take his whip off his waist and throw it to a corner in the room. He smiled slightly and looked back down to the floor.

The ex-knight looked back at Joachim. He didn't want to hurt him with that blasted whip again. He helped Joachim up again and onto to the bed. Joachim stretched out on the bed and sighed. He felt his once tense muscles relax. But he felt like something was missing. The Methuselah opened his eyes slightly, seeing Leon yawning. He suddenly grabbed Leon's arm and dragged him onto the bed with him.

"J-Joachim?" Leon stuttered and blushed.

"Stay here with me Leon. I don't want you to leave me..."Joachim muttered. He held Leon tighter.

"O-of course. Just let me get out of this armor first..."

Joachim let go of Leon. The terran got of the bed and started taking off his armor and coat. He slipped out of his shirt and was about to take off his boots when he decided against it. Joachim hadn't taken off his boots, and he didn't take off Leon's when he brought him in here. He thought that the Methuselah wouldn't mind. He shivered slightly when a breeze blew by his bare chest. He quickly hopped onto the bed and snuggled quickly against Joachim. The Methuselah smiled slightly and hugged the terran.

"Leon?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you..."

"Of course...anything for a friend."

"You keep calling me your friend...do you mind being one with a Methuselah?" Joachim asked.

"..."

Joachim looked down when Leon didn't answer. Leon had quickly fallen asleep. He laughed lightly.

"Idiot..."

Joachim continued looking at Leon until he had fallen asleep too. He yawned and hugged Leon tighter.

"Why do you, a terran, keep making me feel this way?"

---------------------

Brago:Now that this chapter is over, do what you're supposed to do and review. I command you as the King of mamodos.


	4. Arigatou

Brago:Hmph, so you ningens are back huh? Well guess what? Yamia is still dead. I had to write this stinkin' chapter for her, so you better appreciate it! And you all know the deal, we don't own anything but the story idea and don't read this fanfic unless you've played Castlevania:Lament of Innocence. Not Curse of Darkness or Dawn of Sorrow. Lament of friggin' Innocence. What else do I say now? Oh yeah, read, review, enjoy. That is all.

----------------

Tsuki no Tabi(_Voyage to the Moon World_)

Chapter 4:Arigatou(_Thank You)_

---------------

'I hate you...'

-_Heh, but you need me. No one else will you._-

'I don't need you anyone!'

-_You belong to me. For eternity._-

'I want to kill you.'

-_I am the night. I cannot be destroyed._-

"Remember that, my dear Joachim."

-

Golden orbs glittered in the darkness. He looked around. Nothing was out of order, nothing was disturbed. Not even a feeling of someone watching over him was felt. So then, who told him to remember? Why did he feel a lingering presence of another being in the room?

'Ignore it. I don't have enough energy. I must get back to sleep.'

Joachim turned over in his bed, ready to ignore the world outside of his chambers. He didn't remember much from the previous day. He felt the bandages on his stomach, how the hell had those gotten there?

'What the hell? How did I get injured? What the fuck was I doing yesterday?(sigh) Later, I'll think about it later. I need to get back to sleep.'

Joachim spread his arm across his bed but felt it connect with something...wet? The Methuselah pulled his arm away quickly and sat up quickly. What the fucking bloody hell?! Was he so weak he couldn't feel someone enter his chambers?

'I swear, if its Walter or the Succubus, I'll kill them!'

Joachim summoned over one of his swords and placed it above the intruder's head. It hovered, waiting for it's master's command to plunge down and kill the intruder. Joachim started to slowly lift the covers off of the person's head and saw a tuft of blonde hair.

'The Succubus?! It is her!'

He pulled covers all the way off and started a countdown in his head for his sword to strike. His eyes scaled down quickly, intent on getting one last look of the Succubus' true form before she was killed for her actions.

'Wait a minute...'

The Methuselah commanded his sword to halt. The sword stopped inches above the mess of blonde hair. The Succubus didn't have short blonde hair. So then, who-?

"...Leon Belmont...dammit! Curse my memory sometimes!"

Joachim ordered his sword away and sighed. He forgotten all about Leon Belmont and that he was staying here. But that wet thing he touched, what was that? He looked down and his eyes widened. The damn idiot drooled in his sleep! Joachim hit the top of Leon's, but the terran simply turned over.

"Heh. Bloody idiot. But I don't have the energy to just sit here and stare at you. I need to get back to sleep."

Joachim fell back against his pillow and fell asleep. Once his breathing evened out, Leon opened his eyes and got up, rubbing the spot where Joachim had hit him.

"Oww, that really hurt you know. Crazy Methuselah. Heh, but I guess Im an even crazier human for daring to stay for you. I wonder what Rinaldo would say if he knew about this?"

Leon got out of the large and strectched, feeling more refreshed than he was in the weeks he was in the castle. He started searching around the searching around the semi-darkness for his clothes and armor, putting them on when he found them. He didn't know how Joachim could stand the coldness down here. Maybe Methuselahs were impervious to the cold?

"Who knows...I guess Joachim is just weird." The terran sat in the chair Joachim had occupied earlier. He sighed and started looking around his friend's room. Leon's eyes finally fell on his Vampire Whip. He tensed slightly, but got up and walked over to it.

"I have to...get going. But, I can't just leave Joachim here by himself when he wakes up." Leon bent down and grabbed his weapon. attaching it back to its holster.

"Joachim, please wake up soon...and get better too..."

-

'What time is it? That was a stupid question. You can't even tell time in this blasted eternal darkness. But I should get up now. At least for Leon.'

A slender, pale body twitched and slowly started to sit up. He stretched slightly, feeling much better and full of energy. He felt his stomach, the wound was gone. Good, he wouldn't be able to stand staying in bed any longer.

"Joachim! You're awake! Are you feeling any better?"

Demonic eyes turned towards the source of the voice. Joachim gazed sleepily at Leon. What in the world was the terran doing up earlier than he was?

"Leon?...what are you doing up so early?" Joachim asked sleepily.

"Heh, you hit me, so I woke up." Leon smiled and rubbed a spot on his head.

"Thats because you drooled on me you idiot."

"Really? Haha! Im sorry!"

"Yeah, right..."Joachim looked over to the laughing ex-kinght and saw it. That whip. What was Leon planning?

"Leon...where are you going?" The Methuselah asked. Leon stopped his laughing and gave his friend a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"You whip...are you leaving?"

"...Im sorry. I've stayed here in the castle instead of going to Rinaldo's to catch some sleep. I haven't even contacted him yet. He must be worried about me. I have to...go and see him. And I still have other parts of the castle to go to-"

"Thats all? Hmph, you should've told me that before we went to sleep." Joachim crossed his arms over his bare chest and mock-glared at Leon. The terran blushed and started fiddling with his armor.

"I-Im sorry...really..."

Joachim shook his head and smirked.

"Don't worry about it. I shall walk you back to the main transportation circle, okay?" Joachim smiled slightly at Leon, getting up and grabbing his coat and armor.

"A-alright..."

-

(splash, splash)

'I don't want to, but I have to. I have to tell him. There is no telling when we'll see each other again. Or if either of us gets defeated, neither of us will know...'

(splash, splash)

"Joachim, how come there aren't any monsters attacking us?"

"...its my presence. I rule over this part of the castle. No would would dare to attack me or anyone who is next to me."

"Oh..."

(splash,splash)

'I have to leave...but I don't want to. I don't want to leave him down here all alone. I feel like-'

"Leon, we're here."

Green eyes looked up uncertainly. They were in a dark, damp, spacious room. A purple glow shone from the back of the room. Joachim was right. Damn.

"Well, are you ready?"

"...yeah..."

Leon and Joachim walked to the end of the room, the glow from the transportation circle grew brighter the closer they approached, as was Joachim's anxiousness. It was a silly thing to worry over. He was just going to say it, push the terran into the circle, and not have to deal with him for another week or so. Nothing to worry about. Right? Right.

'I can't worry about it. I don't even know why Im thinking about doing this. But...what if he never comes back?'

Joachim looked up from his musings. Screw worrying like a frightened girl. He was going to do this dammit, and no one was going to stop him! Except for Leon, who had one foot in the damn circle already. The Methuselah's already dead heart skipped a beat. He had to stop him. Joachim opened his mouth but no words came out. What was wrong with him?! He couldn't be weak! Not now! He gathered up whatever courage he had left and opened his mouth once again.

"L-Leon, wait a minute..."Joachim managed to stutter out.

The terran looked up from where he was standing and stared at the Methuselah. He wanted him to wait? Didn't he know this was hard enough already? Leaving his friend alone in a place like this, as beautiful as it was...

"What is it Joachim?"

"I just...I...(sigh)Okay, this is the only time Im going to say this, because its hard for to do this so listen up!"

"Y-yes!"

'Joachim just rambled, he never does that. Unless something was bothering him. I wonder whats wrong?'

'Okay, this is the only chance I have. If I mess this up...'

"Leon, I..."

Leon cocked his head to the side. Joachim was hesitating. Something was wrong. But what was it?

"I-just wanted to let you know...just in case...we never see each other again...I...love you..."

'What?'

"I've spent two centuries alone, with the only company in this castle being Walter and the Succubus. Love...or any kind of emotion apart from anger and sorrow was hard to come by. I-the only time I ever felt happy, was when I was alive, but that was over two hundred years ago. But now, with you here, I don't really know what to feel. But...I think...I love you...the sad thing is though, I don't really remember what love feels like..."

"...Joachim...I-"

Leon's eyes widened. It was the same pressure as before, but he wasn't scared this time. Joachim's lips felt different this time. It...felt good. But as soon as it began, Joachim ended it, pulling away from the terran with half-lidded golden eyes. There, he did it. Now, the next part of his plan...

"Leon," Joachim whispered in the terran's ear."Come back to me, don't leave me..."

"Wha-"

Leon didn't get to finish as he was pushed through the large circle and disappeared. The Methuselah let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He did it. He really did it.

"Leon Belmont, thank you."

He closed his golden eyes and transported himself back to chambers.

Just what did love mean to him anyway?

-------

Brago:There, its over. Now review. Oh wait, a message from Yamia while shes in the Underworld...

_Yamia:Minna! I hope you're all doing well! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and the title, Arigatou, I got from the ending theme for Kyou Kara Maoh!. You guys should watch that show! Oh! And Arigatou belongs to BON'z. Ja for now!_

Brago:Hmph, foolish half-demon. Now like I said, go review. Now.


	5. Kimi to Boku

Brago:Hmph...enjoy...

Note!: _Yaoi!_ : means Joachim's Methuselah side is talking  
**Yaoi!**: means Joachim is talking to his Methuselah side

----------

Tsuki no Tabi(_Voyage to the Moon World_)

Chapter 5:Kimi to Boku(_Me and You_)

----------

Love?

Me?

Bloody hell...

"L-Leon?! Leon my boy, where were-what happened?!"

"Rinaldo...I-"

"Leon!"

That's when the whole world turned black.

----

"Vampiric hellspawn! I shall kill you!"

"Hmph. Bastard terran. You're wasting my time. Leave now."

"You dare to turn your back on me?! Idate, charge!"

The sound of horse hooves resounded throughout the small arena. Another knight had traveled to Walter's castle, looking to kill the vampire and gain the glory that came with it. He was charging at a silver-haired vampire, his silver-laden sword pointed right at his heart.

"You think you can kill me with a silly attack like that?" The vampire stopped and turned around slightly. The many swords that were scattered around the floor shuddered and stood at attention. The vampire flicked his slender wrist slightly and the swords flew to circle around him. Despite his show of demonic power, the knight did not halt.

"Go." he whispered. One of the many swords circling around the vampire lunged towards the human. The other swords fell to the ground when he sighed.

"Like I said, I don't have time for you or your foolishness."

The demonic sword plunged through the knight's steel-plated armor, and speared his heart. He fell off his horse with a loud clatter, the sword still impaled in him. The brown horse stopped once it had felt the weight of his rider disappear. It stood next to the vampire and didn't move.

The vampire scoffed. Too easy. Too boring. He walked over to the terran and smirked.

"You know, this sword is the only thing keeping you barely alive right now. Now tell me, why are you here bothering me?"

"I...agh...I came h-here to defeat...Walter Bernhard...but I failed..."

"Hmph. Isn't that obvious?"

"Heh...soon Walter...you will get what's coming to you..."

The vampire's golden eyes widened a little. Walter?

"What did you just say?" the vampire whispered. The knight smirked under his helmet.

"Idiotic vampire...are all of your kind hard of hearing Walter?"

"My name is not Walter..." the vampire mumbled.

"What?"

"My name is not Walter!" The vampire slammed his foot down on the knight's breastplate. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and forcefully pulled it out of the fallen knight's body. He watched with sadistic glee when blood started pouring out of the knight's helmet.

"My name is Joachim Armster you fucking terran!" Joachim kicked the knight in the side, his demonic power sending the knight fly to the other side of the arena. He threw his bloodied sword to the ground, feeling his body react to the sight of the terran's blood on the ground. Joachim slammed his right hand into his forehead.

"Dammit! I can't drink his blood! To much bloody armor on him. Gods fucking dammit, you blasted terran!" Joachim screamed. He fell to his knees, feeling blood lust start to come over him. There was nothing alive in this forsaken castle for him to feed off of. If he didn't sate this thirst soon, he was going to go crazy and probably try to attack Walter again.

_Then why don't we go after that other terran?_

'**Other terran? Leon?**'

_Yes. He'd be more than willing to help you in your time of need._

'**No! Do you think Im stupid?! Leon wouldn't want to turn into a Methuselah!**'

_Think about yourself! If you don't drink his blood, you might do something stupid again and this time you'll die!_

'**Shut up! Stop talking to me! I don't need my Methuselah side roaring in my ear right now! So shut the fuck up!**'

Joachim let go of his head and got up slowly and shakily. He stumbled a bit, but righted himself. He started looking around the room. He had just heard something. He smelled something...

_Something alive..._

"That terran's horse..."

Joachim looked behind him. He smirked. He laughed. Something alive...

"That will shut you up. Won't it?!" Joachim asked the Methuselah in him. It chuckled, and Joachim smiled widely, his fangs gleaming in the nearby orb's light. All four orbs in the corners of the arena grew brighter, sensing their master's growing insanity.

_Go._

Joachim started floating and summoned a sword to his outstretched hand. As soon as it brushed his palm, he threw his sword at the horse. The Methuselah smiled when he heard an anguished cry come from the animal. He flew over to the fallen beast and frowned slightly.

"Hmph. Still alive. I hate feeding off an animal when its still alive, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

---

"Leon, you're awake!"

Green eyes blinked once. Twice. Three times before they opened fully. They started scanning the small room. Where-

"Where am I?"

"Leon, you're here at my cottage."

"Rinaldo?" Leon sat up slowly in the soft bed. "How did I get here?"

"You came here. Don't you remember? You were covered in blood. You mumbled something and then you passed out. You've been in bed for a week with a fever. What happened to you?" Rinaldo asked worriedly.

"I...he loves me..." Leon mumbled.

"He...loves you?" Rinaldo repeated uncertainly.

Green eyes blinked owlishly at the old man until he realized what he had let slip. His pale cheeks flushed red, Leon started stammering out random sentence's and fidgeting with the blanket that had pooled around his stomach until part of it became a crumpled mess.

"Leon my boy its ok! But, you must tell me how you came to be in this condition."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean how did you become all bloody and bruised and running such a high fever?"

"Oh that...well, I was...confused about something..."

"Confused? About what?"

Leon opened his mouth but quickly closed it. His mind was trying to form the right words to tell the old man without giving away too much. If Rinaldo found out about Joachim and his relationship(whatever kind of relationship they had), the alchemist would be after the Methuselah until both of them were dead and buried.

"Leon?"

"...It was...something Walter told me about the Crimson Stone." Leon lied. He gripped the sheets again and looked down. He didn't think he could look into Rinaldo's eyes without breaking and telling the truth.

"Y-you...you fought against Walter?" Rinaldo asked incredulously.

"No! No...I just took out my frustration on the monsters that were near me. I even took on that Ice Elemental monster. It was freezing in there, but I beat her That's probably how I caught this fever." the blonde laughed slightly. What a predicament he had gotten himself into.

'All because of those three silly, simple words...but I can't stop thinking about it. Or about him.'

The alchemist let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He had feared the worse when he left Leon to his own devices when he had killed his beloved fiancee. He knew the ex-knight wasn't ready to take on Walter, even if he did have the Vampire Whip. He wasn't strong enough. And now look what happened to him. Rinaldo felt like kicking himself in the head. What a stupid ass he had been.

"Leon, for what its worth, Im sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

"For everything I've put you through. If I-"

"Rinaldo, its not your fault. I never should've left so soon after Sara died. So, there's no need for you to apologize my friend." Leon smiled slightly at the old man.

"R-right. Why don't you get some rest Leon, you fever isn't gone yet."

Leon nodded and lied back down in the bed. He threw the covers on top of his head and fell asleep quickly. The fever made him tire easily, so he was relieved when Rinaldo let him sleep.

Rinaldo sighed. What a troublesome day. He picked up the candle holder on the bedside table and headed out of the small guest room to his. He changed into night clothes, not bothering to wash himself because he was so tired. Before he climbed into bed, he wondered briefly about the fate of the knight who had entered the castle. He shrugged his shoulders, that knight was rude anyway. He got into his bed and blew out the candle on his bedside table. Hopefully Leon would be better tomorrow.

----

"God that was my most weakest moment ever. Thank God Leon wasn't here to see that..."

Joachim sighed and wiped the blood off his chin. He got up and glared at the dead horse in front of him. He wasn't cleaning that up. Just because he had a moment didn't mean he had to deal with a messy ending. He'd call some Redead to come clean it up, and if they yelled at him, he'd kill them all.

The silver-haired Methuselah flicked his wrist, making two of his swords rise up in the air, each glowing blue with a coded message fro the Redead. He whispered "Go" , and the swords sped off, out of the open door and into the monstrous caverns below. Joachim closed the door and walked back to his chambers. He kicked off his boots and flung himself on his bed, burying himself deep under his covers and sighed. One week. One week he and Leon had been separated and it was starting to affect him mentally and emotionally.

"I need him back already. I didn't think he would seriously stay away for two weeks. If he is gone any longer, I'll go after him myself, even if it kills me."

His world revolved around that terran. He loved him, not even the threat of death would stop him from getting one last look at him.

------

Brago:There, a very LATE New Year's present for you ungrateful ningen. Yamia is still not alive(thank god), so she has yet another message for you all.

Yamia:'_Yo minna-san! Yes, Im still dead. If some cheap bastards(named Brago) could toss me over a Phoenix Down maybe next chapter, we wouldn't be in this predicament! Hmph...anyway, I just wanted to get you guys straight on one thing. Joachim is in no way religious. There are just those moments, weather you're religious or not, where you just randomly than God. Yeah...XD And sorry for the crapiness of the fic toward the end. I was sick when I wrote that part, and I don't feel like rewriting it. So sorry! Ja for now!'_

Brago:You all know what to do. Now do it. I command you as king of the mamodo.


	6. Melancholy Joachim

Brago:Yes I have returned and no Yamia is not with me. She'll be back next chapter, it takes a while to get back to Earth from the lowest level in the Underworld. Yes I gave her a blasted Phoenix Down...and to Goddess of Evil...a note for you from Yamia...(shudders)

'_Goddess-chan! Thank you so much for setting Brago straight and making him give me a Phoenix Down! And don't worry, I'll give you one too once I get back upstairs. :3 Oh, and Kitsune, thank you for the cookie! Im SO eating that huge thing when I write new chapters! And to the rest of my reviewers, thank you so much for your lovely reviews! They enpower me and Brago to write more!'_

Brago:What? Reviews don't enpower me. Torturing Zophis does...anyway...these two new chapters are special(to Yamia not me). They focus on the thoughts of Joachim and Leon and only those two. Chapter 8 is when we will get back to the story. According to Yamia...I don't care about this blasted thing...(coughs)

Disclaimer:We don't own Castlevania:Lament of Innocence, Zophis, Zatch Bell, the title of this chapter, the lowest level of the Underworld or Phoenix Downs. We only own the idea to this story. :3

--0--

Tsuki no Tabi-Voyage to the Moon World

Chapter 6:Melancholy Joachim

--0--

Do I have a heart? I mean...I know Im dead, but Im still alive...right? I still feel anger sorrow, anger, and melancholy. Usually those are the only three things I feel. But now...ever since that Belmont has come into my...life? Should I even call it that, since Im dead? At any rate, ever since he came, I've begun to question everything I've come to know and understand. Like I already didn't do that.

Little by little, that blasted terran has made me think everything over and fall in love with him. The thing is, I don't know what love feels like. When I was alive, my parents idea of showing me they still thought about me and loved me was buying me toy after toy after toy. That wasn't love. At least, not to me. When I was alive, I never got to see the woman I was supposed to marry. I never got to know her. I never had the chance to fall in love with her. So what would I know about falling in love centuries later, right? Right.

So then what the bloody hell do I feel? Because I know I feel something for that blonde idiot. It's not like I can just ask someone for help. I doubt Walter remembers. I doubt he ever fell in love, the right bastard. And I can't ask a terran, Im a Methuselah. That also means I can't leave this bloody forest. So what am I supposed to do?

No, Im not going to ask Leon. Things have gotten...awkward between the two of us enough already. No need to add this to the fire. And what would I say to him anyway? "Oh hey Leon. Look, I love you alright? But I don't know what love is, so could you help me?". Oh yeah, real smooth.

There are just those times where I wish someone would come up to me and say, "This is what love is stupid." and just show me. But life is never that easy. I should know, I've been (somewhat) alive for two hundred centuries and look at where I am now, asking myself what love is and all this other crap. It needs to stop already. I've been through enough and adding this is sure to make me go crazy again and do something stupid.

(sigh) Where is a vampire slayer when you need him?

No...wait...

Where is Leon when you need him?

Oh. And I killed that vampire slayer last week.

--0--

Brago:There, a new chapter for you all to fangirl over. Yeah, Im talking to the guys too. Like I said, Yamia will be back next chapter. I just got word that she is on the 4th level of the Underworld. I should kick her down and make her start all over. Maybe next time. Now review, you pitiful ningen.


	7. Requiem for the Lost Soul

Yamia:Oh yeah, Im back. What now biatches? XD Brago is not here. Why? I kicked him down to the lowest level of the Underworld so he could work his way back up. I suck, don't I? :3 So anyway, I was supposed to get this chapter out to you guys like, right after I posted chapter 6. But I got lazy. Then I was gonna do it last Saturday, but then I went to Comic Con and I saw T.M.R in concert(squee!) and got so distracted...okay Im rambling now. Sorry about that...enjoy the fic everyone! :3

Disclaimer:I do not Castlevania, the lowest level of the Underworld, Zatch Bell, Comic Con, the title to this fic(this chapter's title and last chapter came straight from the game) or T.M.R(though i wish i did...). I only own this fic. :3

Remember my loves, this chapter is told from Leon's point of view. :3

--0--

Tsuki no TabiVoyage to the Moon World

Chapter 7:Requiem for the Lost Soul

--0--

What does one do when they're told Earth-shattering news?

Like what you ask?

Like I love you, right after you thought you lost the love of your life. And being told to you by someone you were getting to know, but felt like you knew since forever. And, here it comes, that person's not alive, they're the living dead. Oh, and he just happens to be a man, but, that's the least of my concerns. That and I just don't care.

See my predicament? I don't know what to do. I don't know how to respond to something like that. I mean, I know _how _to respond but...I don't know how to really respond, you know? Oh forget it, Im just confusing myself trying to explain this.

My 'forced' two week vacation from Joachim is almost up. Im still sick, but its starting to wane. That Im somewhat thankful for. I don't feel like staying in bed any longer(Reminds me to much of Mathias. I hope he's okay.), but I don't want to face Joachim yet either. I don't...really know how I feel about him yet. I understand Joachim latching unto something that actually gave a damn about him in two hundred years and not letting go. Hell, I would do the same if I were him. But that leads me to my next question. Does he really love me?

I know you all must be calling me a dumb fuck for questioning that, but something he said to me just before he pushed me into that circle confused me. He said 'I don't know what love feels like...' But, doesn't everyone know what love is? Everyone is born feeling the love of their parents right?

Oh...wait. Didn't Joachim tell me, he never really saw his parents much? So...maybe he never felt his parents love? Hasn't anyone ever shown him...what it feels like? Didn't Walter show him, even though he's a right bastard? I think Joachim said that Walter was the only person to ever care for him(when the Methuselah was human). But Walter betrayed him.So, maybe Joachim did know what love was, but he just choose to forget it because of what happened with Walter.

He's like a child really, just discovering what emotions feel like. It kind of cute. I wonder if he'll ever remember how to love again. I hope he does. Then it would mean he really loves me right? Its just...he makes me feel different, like how I felt when I was getting to know Sara.

So...maybe I do love him? Ugh, to many maybes.

You know what, I want to believe I love him. After all, Im sick because of what he told me. Heh, its kind of his fault I fell in love with him.

And why do I get the feeling I should ride a horse? Maybe Im getting worse...

--0--

Yamia:Chapter 7? Finito. Oh, and if you don't get the last line, please refer back to chapter 5 during the fight with Joachim and that knight. Please review everyone and I'll see ya next chapter! ;3


End file.
